Aquela Música
by Kiah chan
Summary: Então não eram os famigerados sinos que tocavam quando uma garota beijava um cara especial? -NejiTen- -Presente para Miseno-san-


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, já sei disso. Mas roubarei o Itachi do Tio Masashi, com certeza...

**

* * *

Avisos:** _Acredito que isso não é fluffy por assim dizer... Presente para o meu querido (Terrível xD) nii-san, Miseno-san. Demorei, eu sei. Seu aniversário é no começo de Janeiro, também tenho essa consciência. Mas a idéia só se desenvolveu agora, nii-san ó.ò Me perdoa T.T E isso não quer dizer que eu esqueci de você ou coisa assim, viu? ó.ò Mas espero que goste dessa oneshot ;D Boa leitura! _**

* * *

**

**Aquela Música**

**By Kiah chan**

Havia colocado o relógio pra despertar bem cedo naquela manhã. Tinha combinado de sair com certa pessoa. "Não! Combinei de sair com um animal!"

Aff... Às vezes eu me surpreendo com meus pensamentos.

Nota Mental: Não pensar nesse "encontro"! Encontro entre aspas, claro! Ele nunca me convidaria para fazer alguma coisa do gênero e...

Tô pensando nisso de novo!

Nota Mental 2: Desisto da Nota Mental 1. É praticamente impossível para uma garota como eu não pensar nisso!

Se quiserem saber, eu suspeitei do convite desde que ele se aproximou perigosamente de mim! Sério... Poderia ter delatado ele pra polícia por ataque ao pudor ou qualquer coisa assim! Mas voltando a minha linha de raciocínio... (Ou tentativa, claro!)

Aceitei o convite prontamente, mesmo com um pé atrás. Pode não parecer, mas eu ainda tenho algum resquício de juízo e quero minha cabeça no lugar. Não no pé! Em cima do meu pescoçinho!

Enfim...

Agora eu me encontro desanimadamente em pé, de frente para o espelho. Quem me visse diria que eu estava morta ou coisa do tipo. "Esqueceu de deitar no caixão, tia?!" Com certeza seria o que diriam pra mim...

- Por que será que esse ser enrustido não convidou a chefa do querido fã-clube dele? Seria muito mais fácil... Tá, espelhinho! Eu sei que você me odeia e acha que eu sou uma idiota! Também acho isso... Quem mandou aceitar o convite dele, né? - Resmungava, discutindo com o meu espelho enquanto prendia meu cabelo nos coques costumeiros. - Ainda bem que eu não sou mulher de desistir fácil! Não deveria estar me queixando... Gosto dele mesmo... - Suspirei arrumando uma das fivelinhas de borboleta que insistiam em cair do meu cabelo - E eu odeio essas fivelas do fundo do meu âmago!

- Tenten?

- Fala, mãe!

Se nós estávamos gritando? Sim... Estávamos gritando. Não pensava que eu tivesse ouvidos supersônicos e pudesse entender algo que a minha mãe querida dizia do primeiro andar, né? Só pra constar, eu estou no segundo. E não. Não quero que seja quem eu penso que é!

- Seu amigo Neji está aqui embaixo, querida!

Droga.

- Fala pra ele esperar um pouco!

Joguei as fivelinhas que tentava colocar no meu cabelo em cima da cama. Terminei de vestir meu shorts jeans, calcei meus tênis e pronto! Do jeito de sempre... - Já tô indo!!!

Dei mais uma olhada no reflexo que o meu espelho traidor refletia. Queria que aquele objeto mostrasse alguma mulher realmente bonita e atraente, mas tudo o que ele fazia era me mostrar a dura realidade. Jamais chamaria a atenção de um menino com essa aparência! Bom, pelo menos eu vou poder morrer feliz, né? Vou sair com o garoto que sou apaixonada desde o Jardim de Infância, mesmo que saia com ele como amiga. Ele nunca ousaria namorar alguém como eu... - Idiota! - Bati minhas mãos no meu rosto - Eu vou gritar com esse ser problemático como eu sempre faço e ponto final! Não sei por que ainda tô me queixando! Vamos jogar essa coisa ruim pra fora dessa janela!! Lalalalala!!!! Chuta que é macumba, minha filha! Vamos logo antes que aquela chinchila irritantemente bonita comece a me encher!

Corri para a sala do primeiro andar e, como sempre, surpreendi-me com a aparência endeusada do meu amigo-acompanhante. Perfeitamente vestido com uma camiseta branca de botão, um jeans escuro e tênis! Ai, meu Senhor!! Por que será que eu sou tão idiota a ponto de suspirar por "isso"!?

- Tenten, acho melhor parar de babar! Parece até que nunca me viu! - Respondeu o meu deus grego com uma voz provocantemente irritante e sarcástica, tirando-me de todos os meus devaneios interessantes. Sim, minhas queridas! MEU deus grego! Tudo bem que ele ainda não tem meu nome na testa dele, mas esperem e verão! Eu vou fazer como aquele programa que passa boi. Eles colocam o nome na pele do animal com ferro em brasa! E podem esperar... Tudo o que me resta é acorrentar esse Hyuuga e providenciar o ferro quente com o meu nome!

- Suas fantasias me assustam, sabia? Boi e ferro quente? Isso não é muito interessante nem muito cômodo, tenho certeza... - Pensei alto demais! Aff... Como eu sou idiota! - Vamos logo antes que a gente perca!

- Ok, ok, chinchila! Vamos logo senão o senhor vai se atrasar para algo realmente importante! - Desci totalmente os degraus, voltando-se a ele - E o que tem de tão interessante pra você fazer, hein? - Resmunguei enquanto saíamos de casa.

- Espere e verá!

-o-o-o-

- Ótimo, chinchila!

- Quer parar de me chamar assim?

- Chinchila é um ótimo apelido pra você... Não sei porque você não gosta. - Dei de ombros. O pobre animalzinho era muito parecido com ele. Cheio de frescuras e coisa e tal.

O bichinho também é uma coisa fofa, claro.

Só nisso que o Neji é diferente.

Ele é maravilhosamente lindo...

- Você tá fazendo de novo... - Resmungou, olhando-me atravessado.

- O que eu tô fazendo agora!?

- Babando em cima de mim! Contenha-se, Tenten! É só me ver que já pensa em boi, ferro quente e chinchila! Inacreditável...

Franzi o cenho em desagrado. Quem aquele idiota pensava que era? O rei da cocada preta? - O que estamos fazendo parados aqui, Neji? - Perguntei entre os dentes.

- Esperando o ônibus?

- Ora! Isso só pode ser uma pegadinha sua!

- Bom, se você acha...

- Você é o cara mais rico daqui dessa cidade e quer andar de ônibus? Pra que, chinchila? Tá com graça de novo?

Será que eu simplesmente não conseguia ser mais desagradável? Como é que esse idiota ainda me agüenta? Eu mesma tenho vontade de me dar um chute na bunda...

- Eu quero andar de ônibus, só isso. E você veio de companhia, caso eu passe por alguma situação desagradável.

Ótimo! Como dizem, sorte de pobre não dura muito... Eu mereço!

- Quer dizer mico?

- Também. - Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo - Nunca andei de ônibus, então hoje eu quis experimentar. Aí eu te chamei.

Será que, por acaso, eu tenho cara de idiota? - Tá, Neji. - Desisto! - Então vamos pegar esse ônibus logo! Primeiro me fale onde é que você quer ir...

Neji demorou alguns segundos para me responder. Ficou olhando suspeitamente pra mim. Droga! Acho que ele achou algum inseto ou folhinha que deve ter caído no meu cabelo! - Neji?

- Hum...

- Então? Pra onde você quer ir?

- Praquele lugar que vende coisas antigas.

- Tá dizendo praquele antiquário?

- Ahã.

Suspirei. Nem por isso ele era emotivo. Não demonstrava nada. Nem mesmo medo de cair da catraca ou ansiedade em andar de ônibus. Talvez ele nem saiba o que é catraca, afinal...

- Pronto!

Um ônibus de coloração azul parara no ponto. Neji fitou-me por alguns instantes como se me perguntasse o que fazer. Resolvi subir primeiro... Não era tão mal assim, né? - Bom, você só tem que dar o dinheiro pro cobrador e passar pela catraca.

- Catraca?

- Um negócio rotativo de metal...

- Ah!

- Sabe o que é?

- Não...

Suspirei pesadamente dessa vez. - Eu passo primeiro, okay?

- Certo.

- Subi no ônibus, entreguei o dinheiro e passei pela catraca lentamente. Estava ensinando um riquinho andar de ônibus! Que emocionante...

- Agora pode vir?

Neji subiu os degraus rapidamente e entregou o dinheiro. Até aí, nada problemático. O verdadeiro problema estava em passar na catraca. Neji empurrou seu corpo umas três vezes pra passar por lá. Até que o cobrador infeliz resolveu ajudar:

- É só forçar o seu corpo um pouco mais, amigo!

Tudo o que ele recebeu foi um olhar assassino vindo da parte do Hyuuga. Pelo menos ele não recebeu uma espadada ou pedrada na cabeça. Menos mal!

- Foi difícil, Neji?

- Não.

- Bom, como não tem lugar pra gente se sentar, se segura logo em algum lugar antes que o ônibus comece a an-

E aquele veículo TINHA que ter começado a andar!

O corpo de Neji perdeu por alguns instantes o equilíbrio, indo pra cima do meu. Por sorte (Ou azar) ele foi mais rápido e segurou numa das barras de ferro que ficam no teto. Mesmo assim... Aquele perfume estava sendo demais pra mim... Ele estava MUITO perto! Perto até demais! Se ele continuasse assim, não me responsabilizaria por meus atos!

- Foi por pouco! - Disse tentando quebrar aquela situação no mínimo desconfortável. Pra ele, claro! Porque pra mim, era só festa! Nada poderia estragar meu dia agora!

- É - E aquela voz rouca fez com que um frio na espinha subisse pelo meu corpo. Agora ele estava abusando mesmo!

- Pelo menos a gente não quebrou uma perna!

- É... Se eu não tivesse me segurado nesse negócio de segurar, teríamos levado um tombo!

Meus olhos se arregalaram e um riso escapou da minha boca. Tentei conter o resto que teimava em sair, com sucesso. "O Neji falando "negócio de segurar" foi hilário! E eu pensando que meu dia não poderia melhorar!".

- Que foi, Tenten? Por que você riu?

Vamos ser delicadas, Tenten! Olha a compostura! Tem uma multidão filmando as suas reações!

- Na-nada não!

- Engraçada! - Girou os olhos em desacordo com a minha expressão risonha. E eu achando que ele era um ser extraterrestre por conseguir ser bonito, inteligente, irritante e saber de tudo no mesmo ser, tornando-o perfeito e mais próximo de deus os coisa assim. Huhuhuhu! Agora eu posso muito bem discordar do "saber de tudo"... Não que seja grande coisa e tudo mais, mas dá pra me deixar ser feliz por algum momento? Pelo menos agora ele não é tão perfeito assim...

Tornei a olhar Neji com o canto dos olhos. Ele parecia incômodo com o "pula-pula" do ônibus. Sinceramente, ele nunca mais andaria de ônibus depois disso!

- Vai demorar muito?

- Mais ou menos... Esse ônibus passeia bastante por aqui. Mas logo logo a gente chega! O importante é sair daqui vivo!

Neji franziu o cenho novamente, cerrando ainda mais seus lábios. Uma expressão adorável se quer saber!

Voltei a babar nele novamente. Sorte a minha que o Hyuuga não estava percebendo! Ou estava, mas me ignorava.

Acho que a segunda alternativa é a que mais faz sentido... Para meu desagrado, claro.

- Chegamos!

- Finalmente... Odiei essa experiência.

- Bom, pelo menos você não vai poder me culpar.

-Talvez... Então vamso sair logo daqui!

Neji já ia na direção da entrada do ônibus. "Tadinho, Tenten! Ele nunca andou de ônibus!"­- repreendia-me mentalmente. Infelizmente eu nunca tive um auto-controle muito bom quando as coisas eram direcionadas ao meu querido Neji. Porém, contudo, entretanto, eu estava realmente com dó dele, aí a risada que era pra sair acabou não saindo.

Andei até ele e puxei-o pela mão. - É por aqui.

Talvez estivesse me aproveitando daquela situação, mas não pude deixar de perceber em como a mão do Neji era quente e gostosa de segurar. Segurei ainda mais forte enquanto descíamos do automóvel. Com certeza, a futura namorada dele teria uma sorte imensa... Droga! EU quero ser a futura namorada dele!!!!!

- Obrigado, Tenten!

Abri um sorriso. - Não precisa agradecer! - Teria que soltar da mão dele. Aff! Tudo o que é bom, dura muito pouco tempo... E eu nem aproveitei o suficiente!

- Bom, então vamos andar um pouquinho pra lá. - Disse me puxando pela mão novamente para a direção contrária do nosso destino.

- Hum? Mas a loja de antiquário fica do outro lado da rua! Espera... Você não queria ir pra lá?

- Não. Abriu uma praça nova aqui perto e eu queria ver como estava.

- Ah tá... Você vai voltar de carro, né?

Neji olhou pra mim sem entender nada.

Provavelmente ele estaria esperando outra garota nessa tal praça e me convidou só pra me fazer vê-lo com outra...

Porque eu era uma idiota apaixonada por ele e provavelmente ele sabia disso.

- Então eu vou voltar, Neji - Forcei um sorriso de despedida e já virava as costas quando uma mão mais forte me puxou de volta.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?

- Provavelmente alguém está te esperando lá, né? Então eu não vou interromper dessa vez! - Sorri ainda mais, mesmo que a minha vontade era chorar.

- Do que você tá falando, Tenten?

- Oras! Você já fez isso comigo uma vez, Neji. Já tinha até esquecido - Meu sorriso desapareceu rapidamente - Mas isso me fez lembrar... - Franzi o cenho enquanto estreitava minha boca em desacordo.

- Ah, você tá falando daquele encontro no shopping? Daquela menina...

- Pois é... Como eu não quero ficar de vela, já vou indo.

- Eu não estou esperando ninguém, sua boba. E aquela vez foi só uma brincadeira!

Droga! Aquele idiota ainda estava segurando a minha mão! Não que fosse de todo o ruim, mas...

- Uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto!

- Desculpe-me, senhorita. - Neji respondeu em tom sarcástico. Odeio esse tom, mesmo que fique irresistível com ele.

- Se estamos aqui...

- Isso! Vamos logo, não quero que cheguemos tarde!

Fomos até a bendita praça. Lógico, ainda estava com a cara mais emburrada do mundo, só que por dentro... Aiaiai! Acho que estou no céu!

Detalhe: Neji _ainda_ está andando comigo por aí de mãos dadas!

Minha mente já fantasiava que estávamos namorando! E aqueles olhares invejosos atirados pelas garotas só me faziam mais feliz ainda!

Talvez ele tivesse esquecido de largar a minha mão...

Bom, não seria eu que iria lembrá-lo de largá-la, óbvio!

-o-o-

- Aqui é bonito mesmo! - Falei mais pra mim mesma sobre a paisagem. Aquilo não parecia uma praça comum...

Estava repleta de flores por todos os cantos.

Mas aquelas flores... Eram exatamente as que eu mais gostava! Poderia ser apenas coincidência.

Porém, aquela praça... Não havia ninguém nos arredores. Apenas um ou dois jardineiros. Surpreendia-me que, num lugar tão belo, não houvesse ninguém. Mas talvez...

- Você gostou?

A voz próxima do Hyuuga me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Amei esse lugar! Ele é tão lindo!

Olhei para ele com um sorriso e acabei me perdendo.

Perdendo-me no olhar dele.

E naquela bendita proximidade.

- Eu construí esse lugar pensando em você.

Todos daquela pequena cidade sabiam do talento nato do Hyuuga com paisagens naturais. Só que eu, Mitsashi Tenten, nunca havia visto um de seus trabalhos. Só ouvia falar sobre a beleza artística dos famosos espaços...

Mas as borboletas já dançavam no meu estômago. Ele havia dito que aquele lugar havia sido feito se inspirando em mim? Talvez eu ande bebendo demais...

- Se arrependeu de ter vindo comigo, Tenten?

A voz rouca próxima ao meu ouvido me fez gelar. Consegui juntar minha sanidade restante para poder responder. - Não. Eu nunca me arrependi de nada que tivesse algo haver com você, Neji. Mas esse lugar...

- O que tem ele?

- Por que você me trouxe aqui, Neji? Por que você disse que estava pensando em mim?

O sorriso do Hyuuga aumentou antes de se aproximar ainda mais do meu ouvido, se era possível. - Oras, é porque você é importante pra mim, Tenten... Achei que havia percebido...

Meu coração se acelerou e, por um segundo, pensei que fosse cair. Ou morrer de ataque cardíaco...

A boca dele já estava se aproximando da minha, quando eu interrompi com um fio de voz.

- Eu amo você...

Ao fundo, uma música era tocada com alguma intensidade, porém quase não conseguia ouvir direito.

Meus ouvidos captavam nitidamente a batida acelerada do Hyuuga e as nossas respirações descompassadas se batendo...

Talvez aquela tal música tivesse sido obra da minha mente viajante...

Então, quando se beija a pessoa que mais ama nesse mundo, não são ouvidos os famigerados sons de sinos?

**FIM**

_

* * *

__Bom, espero que tenham gostado dessa oneshot! o/ Apesar do título que, ao meu ver, não teve nada haver com a história x.x _

_Mas tomara que tenham gostado mesmo assim n.n_

_Até a próxima! o/_


End file.
